Rio Kizaki
Rio Kizaki is a 2nd year student of the same school as Shuto Katsuragi. She is the daughter of Shouichirou Kizaki, the President of the Japan Hero's Association. Like Shuto, she is an aspiring hero. Appearance Rio has long dark hair, which she keeps up with two orange strings. She wears her school uniform. Personality She greatly believes in the concept of Justice and being a Hero, what she one day wishes to be despite the fact her father will never give her a license. She will jump at the call towards any threat she picks up on her communicator or go into a burning building to rescue her friend. Her desire to become a hero strives from the death of her mother, and wishes to be a hero to have the ability to prevent other from losing loved ones as well. History Plot First Crime Arc Rio fell from the sky attacking the three thugs that were ganging up on Shuto Katsuragi. She tells the thug that he can't pick on the weak on her watch. She performs the Frankensteiner to take him down. Another thug recognizes and introduces her. She thanks him for the introduction, but ends up defeating them. Rio returns Shuto's shoe, which he accidentally kicked at one of the thugs. She says that she bet Shuto threw his shoe at them so he could teach those ashtrays a lesson, and calls him gutsy. Before Shuto could say anything back she stops, because this device she has says that something bad happened at the bus stop. After getting home and being informed that her father won't be home till tomorrow, she set her sights on training all night with Billy. However during their training Big Mama interupted them and dragged her out, voicing how her father wishes for her to stop her dream of being a hero. So after training Rio relaxed in a bath with a drink, until the alarm of an intruder broke into her house. Rushing out of the bath, only to be standing naked before the criminal. Fiending shock to distract the villain she attacks him, until she is distracted by the Jackies trying on her clothes which let Ratman escape. It isn't until she realizes that Ratman must be after the Databank, she rushes over just as Ratman shows his anger to Ankaiser which completely terrorizes her. Seeing him as something of a demon, she throws many different artifacts at him in hopes to get rid of him, which provided the distraction needed for a Jacky to release a smoke bomb and escape. It isn't until later when Shuto was trying to get something to eat due to the side effects of his Append Gear, she offered him a sandwich and they ate at a bench. After Shuto gave her a drink as a thanks, the two got to talking. Rio reveals to him her desire to become a great hero despite her father's refusal to ever give her a license. Shuto however encourages her dream, and reveals his dream to also become a hero. She laughs to this, not at his dream but how they quickly they were able to relate to each other despite it being their second time meeting. It was then that her device revealed a Jacky was spotted in the city and they rushed off. She gets there just as a Jacky runs by them. Just before anything can happen, a D-Rank hero fires his arm cannon attack at him. While they continue their chase, Rio watches as Shuto jumps straight into traffic to save a cat that went into the street to get a fish the Jacky dropped. Realizing he twisted his ankle, Rio carries him back to school. Despite Shuto being completely embarrassed about his predicament, Rio assures him that what he did just then made him more of a Hero than anyone else. Thieves Arc Hero Awards Party Arc Abilities Rio is a skilled hand to hand fighter. According to Billy, the military already wishes to recruit her, despite her age. She first demonstrates this when she easily beat up three older guys without breaking a sweat. However she is unable to keep up with Ratman. Relationships Shuto Katsuragi They have been friends since Rio saved him from a group of thugs and appears to have grown a romantic interest in him when he saved a kitten from getting hit by a car, despite not having any powers. They eat lunch together. Rio invited Shuto and Kanta Matsui to the party for the heroes. Ratman She is greatly terrified of him, constantly having nightmares of when he first showed his teeth towards Ankaiser, as well as becoming terrified anytime he shows his teeth. However she is dedicated to one day bring him down herself. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Kizaki Family